Wake Up
by Asamy
Summary: HPDM songfic OneShot Harry et Draco sont ensemble, après la guerre, mais tout n'est pas rose pour le survivant...


Auteur: Yolaine137

Disclaimer: au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas (ah, y en a encore qui croient que Ryry et Cie sont à moi ? naïfs… lol) rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, même la chanson est à Three Days Grace lol

Genre : Romance/drama

Note : Uerf bon comme d'hab je vais jouer à la quémandeuse de reviews lol pleeeeeease (A) ?

Note 2 : j'avais écrit ça y a un bout de temps, mais je l'ai retrouvé par hasard et j'ai décidé de la finir et de la publier (bon ok je m'em royalement en cours d'allemand et n'importe quoi aurait été bienvenu pour me changer les idées, mais passons.)

* * *

Wake Up

Je l'ai vu lorsqu'il était encore le héros du monde sorcier, le personnage charismatique en qui tous plaçaient leurs espoirs. Je l'ai connu alors que nous n'étions que des enfants, sans la moindre idée de nos destins, des enjeux reposants sur nos épaules. Il a été mon brillant rival, personnalisant le courage Gryffondor, à l'opposé de la fourberie Serpentarde que j'incarnais. Il a été le seul à me voir vraiment, après la mort de Dumbledore, le seul à m'accepter pour celui que j'étais, désespéré et emprisonné dans un destin que je n'avais pas choisi. Il m'a protégé, ce soir là, face à Voldemort, qu'il a vaincu.

J'avais déjà compris depuis longtemps que la soi-disant haine que nous entretenions n'était qu'une illusion, une manière de se voiler la face. Le soir de la dernière bataille, cela faisait quatre mois que nous étions ensemble. Quatre mois que je lui avais dit _je t'aime_ pour la première fois. C'est ce soir-la que je l'ai perdu, je pense. Après sa victoire, le monde sorcier a enfin retrouvé la paix, célébrant le nom de Harry Potter, celui qui les avait sauvé. Au détriment de lui-même. Il n' a plus jamais été le même, depuis ce soir-là. Il a commencé à boire, beaucoup, trop. Chaque soir quand je rentre, je le trouve affalé sur le canapé, un bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, Et aujourd'hui n'y fait pas exception. Mais cette fois, c'en est trop.

_I'm not sober all the time  
You bring me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you _

I must be running out of luck  
Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck  
And now I've had it up to here  
I don't, I don't want you

« Harry, cette fois, ça suffit. »

« … Comment ? »

_It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you _

I'm not angry all the time  
You push me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you

« Je n'en peux plus de te voir te détruire comme ça, jour après jour, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Tu as changé, tu n'es plus toi-même. Tu n'es plus celui que j'aime, celui qui m'a sauvé. Je ne veux plus te voir comme çA, Harry, c'est trop dur. Alors je m'en vais. Si je ne peux rien faire pour toi, je ne veux pas assister à ça plus longtemps. Adieu, mon amour »

Harry le regarda partir, sans un mot, sans bouger. Draco claqua la porte, retenant ses larmes en dévalant les escaliers tandis que les souvenirs affluaient.

_Harry et lui, le jour où ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments… Harry et lui au bord du Lac, leur denier jour de cours… Harry et lui le jour où ils avaient emménagés, juste après la fin de l'école… Harry le soir de la Dernière Bataille, terrassant Voldemort… __Harry, toujours Harry, encore Harry…_

_It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you_

Il marchait dehors sous la pluie, trempé sans avoir l'air d'y prêter attention. Ses pas le menaient hors de la ville, sur une petite route tranquille. De l'eau ruisselait sur son visage sans qu'il puisse déterminer s'il s'agissait de pluie ou de ses larmes.

« Pourquoi ?!? » hurla-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça finit comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça finit ? On devait être heureux, on devait passer notre vie ensemble, s'aimer pour toujours… »sa voix se brisa. « Pourquoi as-tu tellement changé ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu te laisser faire ça, te laisser partir sans rien faire… J'ai changé, moi aussi, mais c'est de ta faute ! » Il se tut, reprenant quelques minutes plus tard. « Non… non, c'est moi qui n'ai rien su voir, rien su faire… Je dois t'aider, je dois y arriver… Laisse moi revenir, il faut que tu me laisses revenir, j'ai besoin de toi au moins autant que tu as besoin de moi… Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, je ne veux pas t'abandonner » il se remit en route, courant presque jusqu'à l'appartement.

_It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you_

Harry n'avait pas bougé du canapé, mais ses pensés s'étaient éclaircies. « Draco… » sa voix se raffermi. « tu es… parti ? » Il se releva difficilement, jeta la bouteille d'un geste rageur. Le départ de Draco avait été une sorte d'électrochoc. « Alors, tu es parti… » pensa-t-il. « tu m'as abandonné, toi aussi… Finalement, c'est peut être mieux que tu sois parti. Parce que je m'en sortirai. J'y arriverai, je le jure. Sans toi.» ces mots lui faisaient mal, rien qu'en les pensant. « Sans toi… »

* * *

Pas tapééééééééééé se protège derrière un canapé croulant si vous voulez une suite et que ça s'arrange, va falloir des reviews ! s'enfuit en courant pour échapper aux envie meurtrières de sûrement MA lectrice XD mais c'est pas grave c'est par principe lol 


End file.
